conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Vāgøgjaskt/Lexicon
This is the page of a thematic lexicon of Vag Islander, otherwise also known as Vāgøgjaskt Stömm. Avians :þröstʀ - masc. u-s. *þrastuz ::bird, (specifically) small bird :fljūgą (flaug, flugum, flogað) - str. II *fleuganą ::intr. fly ::trn. transport sth/sby. by flight :egg (eggjum, eggją) - neut. ą-s. *ajją ::egg, ovum Humans :maðʀ (manns) - masc. ʀ-s. *mann-az ::man, human :kvanną - fem. a-s. *kwennǭ ::woman :barn (börn) - neut. ą-s. *barną ::child, offspring Architecture :heimʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *haimaz ::home, household; Heimat :hūs - neu. ą-s. *hūsą ::house, dwelling :dalla - neu. a-s. of Sámi origin; cf NSm <''dállu''> (house, farmhouse) ::hut, hovel :delją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I + *-ijaną ::itr/trn. build, construct Welfare :heitʀ - fem. ja-s. *haitį̄ ::fever, temperature :bylgją (-nda, -ndum, -jað) - reg. I. < *bulgj-aną ::to cough, heave, hack Society :smą̄ (smāni, smānaʀ) - fem. a-s. cf. Icl. <''smán''> (shame, disgrace) ::scandal, outrage :smēnją (-nda, -ndum, -jað) - reg. I *smān-ijaną ::trn. defame, insult :heitą (hāt, hēttum, hettað) - str. irr (VII) *haitaną ::itr. be called, be named :heitją (-tta, -ttum, -jað) - reg. I *heit-ijaną ::trn. name, call by certain name :namna - neu. an-s. *namô ::name :hlȳðsą yfri (-tta, -ttum, -ttað) -- reg. II yfri ::itr/trn. overpower, dominate Warfare :sjaɡʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *seguz ::victory, conquest Mental :þykkją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *þunkijaną ::+ + cause to recognise, remind of Youth :kjaldą (-aða, -aðum, -að) - reg. II *kelþ-ōną?? ::intr. play, joke around ::trn. play using sth.; con, cheat sby. :vexą (ōx, ōxum, vaxað) - str. VI *wahsijaną ::intr. grow, grow up ::trn. raise :ungʀ - adj a-s. *jungaz ::young Food Production :jakką (-aða, -aðum, -að) - reg. II *jakkōną? ::intr. hunt, go hunting :jekkją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *jakk-ijaną? ::trn. hunt, chase after, seek Personality :þorną (þurna, þornaða, þornaðam, --) - reg. IV *þurznaną ::fient. be afraid, be a coward :blaðną (blaðna, blaðnaða, blaðnaðam, --) - reg. IV *blad-naną ::fient. be cunning, witty Emotions :glaðʀ (glöð, glatt) - adj. a-s. *gladaz ::glad, happy; flat, even :gaman - neu. ą-s. *gamaną ::joy, happiness :ękki - masc. an-s. *ak(aną)?? ::ache, regret, longing Profanity :bogðą (-aði, -aðum, -að) - reg. II of Sámi origin; cf SSm <''bohkedh''> (fuck) ::trn fuck :(varðaðu) bogðaʀ - phrs. ::get fucked; fuck off :skītą - (skeit, skitum, sketað) - str I *skītaną ::trn/itr shit, defecate :skītʀ - masc. ʀ-s. skīt-az ::shit :skītja - (-ði, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I skīt-janą ::trn. cause to shit; poison :vamją - (-ði, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *wamm-janą ::int. barf, regurgitate ::int. be utterly repulsed by :vamʀ - masc. i-s. *wamm-iz ::vomit ::excl. used with extreme displeasure or surprise; comparable to "shit!" Geography :mörk - fem. a-s. *markō ::forest, marsh :fjall - neut. ą *felhą? ::mountain :brjāðʀ - masc. i-s. *brēþiz ::geyser; hot spring, hot pool :dall - masc. ʀ-s. *dalaz ::dale, valley :øgg (øgjaʀ) - fem. a-s. *awjō ::island, isle Locations :Beyheimʀ - masc. ʀ-s. Bey-heimʀ ::Bohemia Activities :byrją (-aði, -aðum, -að) - reg. I *burjaną ::trn/intr. begin, start :byrvą (bör, burum, burvað) - str. III *burjaną ::trn/intr. begin, start :byrją (ber, byrjum, byrjað) - str. III *burjaną ::trn/intr. begin, start :nenną (nann, nunnum, nonnað) - str. III *ninþaną ::intr. dare, muster up courage Canids :hundʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *hundaz ::dog, hound :gjalpą (galp, gulpum, golpað) - str. II *gelpaną? ::bark, whimper :ylgʀ - fem. ja-s. ?? ::arctic fox :tȳfʀ - fem. ja-s. Germanic; cf ON <''tófa''> (fox) ::red fox Education :skōli - masc. an-s. *skōla ::school :freðją (frōð, frōðum, fraðað) - str. VI *fraþjaną ::itr. learn ::trn. study :freðją (-tta, -ttum, -jað) - reg. I *fraþ-ijaną ::trn. teach Quantities Numbers :einn (einn/einn/einum/eins eina/einu/einiʀ/einnaʀ ein/ein/einum/eins) - adj. irr. *ainaz ::one :tvann (tvann/tvąnn/tvörjum/tvaną tveinn/tvęinn/tvörjum/tveiną tvą̄/tvąnn/tvörjum/tvaną) - adj. irr. *twa-? ::two :þrīʀ (þrīʀ/þrī/þrīggjum/þrīgą þrēʀ/þrēʀ/þrīggjum/þrīgą þrjā/þrjų̄/þrīggjum/þrīgą) - adj. irr. *þrīz ::three :fjöðʀi (fjöðʀi/fjöðʀąʀ/fjöðʀum/fjörrą fjöðʀinn/fjöðʀįnn/fjöðʀum/fjörrą fjöðʀą/fjöðʀąʀ/fjöðʀum/fjörrą) < *fedwōr ::four :famf (---) < *fimf ::five :sex (---) *sehs ::six :sjūn (---) *sebun ::seven :attu (---) *ahtōu ::eight :njų̄ (---) *newun ::nine :tjų̄ (---) *tehun ::ten :ęllifu (---) *ainalif ::eleven :tvalf (---) *twalif ::twelve :þrīgtjų̄ (---) þrīg-tjų̄ ::thirteen :fjörrtjų̄ (---) fjörr-tjų̄ ::fourteen :famtjų̄ (---) famf-tjų̄ ::fifteen :sextjų̄ (---) sex-tjų̄ ::sixteen :sjų̄tjų̄ (---) sjūn-tjų̄ ::seventeen :njų̄tjų̄ (---) njų̄-tjų̄ ::nineteen :tuttugu (---) [from ON tuttugu] ::twenty Physics :snjallʀ - adj. a-s. *snellaz ::quick, swift :mjaltą (malt, multum, moltað) - str. III *meltaną ::itr. melt, dissolve :meltją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *melt-ijaną ::trn. melt, dissolve :valdi (vald, valda) - adj. i-s. *waldiz ::big, large :holʀ - adj. a-s. *hulaz ::small; empty :hlūðʀ - adj. a-s. *hlūþaz ::strong, powerful; booming Identity :samʀ - adj. a-s. *samaz ::same, the same :ąðʀ (önn, annt) adj. a-s. < *anþeraz ::other, another Chemistry :brennją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *brannijaną ::trn. burn, light, set ablaze :brenną (brann, brunnum, bronnað) - str. III *brinnaną ::itr. burn :drukinn (drukin, drukint; drukną) - adj. a-s. *druknaz ::dry; arid :drokną (drukna, droknaða, droknaðam, --) - reg. IV *druk(n)-naną ::fient. be dry, arid :dryknją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *drukn-ijaną ::trn. + dry, remove moisture Astronomy :Svagl - neut. ą-s. *swagilaz ::Sun, star :skīną (skein, skinum, skenað) - str. I *skīnaną ::intr. shine ::trn. shine upon, illuminate :heimʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *haimaz ::world :heima - adv. *haimō ::homewards, home :jarða (also jörð) - fem. a-s. *erþō ::earth :luftʀ (luftʀ, lyftiʀ, luftą) - masc. u-s. *luftuz ::sky, heaven :dagʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *dagaz ::day, daytime :nātt (nātt(i)/nātt(i)/nātt(i)/nāttu(ʀi)/nētuʀ(aʀ) nētuʀ(niʀ)/nētuʀ(niʀ)/nētuʀ(niʀ)/nȫttum(-unum)/nāttą(ną)) - fem. irr. *nahts ::night, nighttime Motion :ōlką (ōlk, ōlkum, ulkað) - str. irr (VI?) *wulkōną ::intr. run, move quickly ::trn. race; (+ aftʀ ) chase after :gą̄ (igg, iggjum, --) - irr. supl. *gāną ::intr. go :kvamą (kvam, kømum, komað) - str. IV *kwemaną ::trn. approach :troðą (trað, trøðum, troðað) - str. IV *trudaną ::trn. trample, step on; raze (with feet) Sounds :syngvą (sang, sungum, songvað) - str. III *singwaną ::itr/trn. ing, chant :songlą (svangl, sønglum, songlað) - str. IV song-lą ::itr/trn. chant, hum, recite :hlehją (hlōh, hlōhum, hlahað) - str. VI *hlahjaną ::itr. laugh :heyʀą (-aða, -aðum, -að) - reg. II *hauzijaną ::itr/trn. hear, perceive Meteorology :blāsą (blas, blusum, blosað) - str. III *blēsaną ::itr. blast, blow (of wind) :blēʀą (blāʀ, blēgʀum, blegʀað) - str. VII *blēsaną? ::itr. blast, blow (of wind) :vindʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *windaz ::wind :skȳ - neut. ą-s. *skiwją ::cloud, fog :skȳðʀ - fem. ja-s. skȳ-ðʀ ::cloudiness, state of fog :svāla - fem. a-s. of Sámi origin; cf SSm <''svaaloe''> ::snowy weather, snowy landscape Derivation :'-lą' - str. IV *-il-aną ::forms verbal deminutives :'-a' - adv. *-ô ::forms adverbs of manner from a-stem adjectives :'-i' - adv. *-ê ::forms adverbs of manner from i/u-stem adjectives :'-vag' adv. *wegaz ::forms adverbs of iterations (twice, thrice etc.) :'-ðʀ' fem. ja-s. *-iþō ::forms abstract nouns, nouns of state or being from adjectives, verbs, other nouns :'-są'+I reg. II *-isōną ::forms denominative verbs from certain abstract nouns Particles :at ::introduces subordinate clauses Prepositions :aftʀ prep. *aftri? ::acc. after, just behind (spatial) :į̄ (ī, īn, į) prep. *in ::dat. in, inside of ::acc. into :ųb (ų̄b, umb, umm) prep. ::dat. around, in the vicinity of ::dat. around, surrounding :höndu *handū? ::dat. using, with; :yfri *ubiri ::dat. over, above ::acc. across, above Insects :bȳ - fem. a-s. *bijō ::bee Time :eftri - adv. *aftiri ::again, anew :dagʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *dagaz ::day :bigą̄ (bigigg, bigiggjum, --) - irr. supl. *bi-gāną ::pass, go by :gārr (gāʀą) - adj. a-s. ?? ::same, consistent :gāʀvag - adv. gāʀ-vag ::consistently, all the time :allvag - adv. all-vag ::always, continuously :holvag - adv. hol-vag ::rarely, infrequently, a small number of times Biology :svąrą (svąr, sø̨̄rum, sǫrað) - str. IV *sweraną ::itr. fester, rot, become infected/infested :stjarfą (stjarf, stjurfum, stjorfað) - str. III *sterbaną ::itr. die :svaltą (svalt, sultum, soltað) - str. III *sweltaną ::itr. hunger, starve :sveltją (-tta, -ttum, -jað) - reg. I *swelt-ijaną ::trn. starve, deprive of food :kynn - fem. ja-s. *kunjō ::sex; grammatical gender Flora :blōmi - masc. an-s. *blōmô ::flower